


Cliche Closet Sex

by razzoberry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #LetNewtTop2k18, #LetTheseusBottom2k18, Bottom Theseus Scamander, M/M, Sorry it's incest, Top Newt Scamander, also, newt is a twink but honestly let him top okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzoberry/pseuds/razzoberry
Summary: The title is bad, yes.Also there are barely any fics featuring bottom Theseus??? I guess I'm gonna have to be the first to use the tag





	Cliche Closet Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Cliche Closet Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348452) by [ImNotAIright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotAIright/pseuds/ImNotAIright), [razzoberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzoberry/pseuds/razzoberry)



"Newt..."

 

"Calm yourself, brother."

 

The whispers shared by the two brothers overpowered the faint rustling of clothes, along with the occasional hitch of breath.

Anyone who passed by the slim closet in the Ministry would probably flush, or mutter to whoever was with them about who was with who.

 _"No, it couldn't be. Newt is such a shy man."_ One would say, before the other scoffed.

_"That's what they all say. I bet--"_

 

Oh, but no one was able to finish their thoughts, thanks to the sharp cry that came from the closet.

 

"Shhh-- Sh sh sh, Thes, it's okay. Your little brother is here to help." Newt murmured in a teasing tone. The years of caring for various creatures, big and small, had made him quite a bit stronger despite his naturally lean figure.

 

"Newt-- Oh, Merlin--" Theseus sobbed, thighs quivering.

 

 _"Oh dear." "Perhaps we should--" "Yes, yes, it's best not to--"_ The miniature crowd of people skittered off, each of them rather red in the face.

 

"Mmm...Did you hear that? They've all left." Newt chuckled quietly as he sunk a third finger into Theseus, who shook under him, hands curling into fists against the closet door.

 

It was rather embarrassing, really. The way Theseus, who was considered the better put-together of the two brothers, was in fact the one who trembled and sobbed beneath the other, considerably less put-together and much more careless, even irresponsible. Though, such thoughts were banished from Theseus' mind when Newt mouthed at his neck, using his free hand to pull the older's wrinkled shirt from his body.

 

"My cute brother..." Newt breathed out against the brunette's neck, slowly beginning to remove his fingers.

  
"Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, I swear, if you don't--" Theseus was cut off when Newt sunk his cock into his brother.

 

"It's okay, Thes. I've got you, yeah? Trust your brother." Newt murmured, moving slowly and gently as if Theseus was one of his creatures that he was tending to. Though, Theseus was sure that his brother wouldn't tend to care for his creatures like...this. Merlin, he had to put those thoughts away before he was completely out of the mood.

 

The words exchanged from then on were muttered groans and whispers, along with the occasional gasp or moan from Theseus. Not to say that Newt wasn't moaning at all, he simply muffled them by sinking his teeth into Theseus' neck, which only helped to increase his brother's moans in volume. Sharp cries of _'Newt!'_ and _'Oh, Merlin- please!'_ spilled from his lips, dripping from his tongue like the pre-cum that trickled in an unsteady flow from his cock.

 

"Come on, Theseus. Cum for me, big brother." He nipped at his brother's ear, arms curled around Theseus' waist to pull him back on his cock, rolling his hips in tight circles against the brunette's prostate.

 

"Newt! Newt Newt Newt Newt-- Dear Merlin, please!" Theseus sobbed, hips jerking back as he came in spurts, ruining the clothes that were piled up under him.

 

A sweet moan escaped Newt as he shakily jerked his hips forward, abusing his spent brother's prostate before he came deep inside of Theseus, jerky, gasping whines escaping him as he emptied himself before sliding from the older man. "Hey, Hey Thes...It's okay, brother." He murmured, helping Theseus stand from his rather uncomfortable half-bent position.

 

"Nnh...I..." Theseus caught his breath, thighs shaking slightly.

 

"Mmm? Use your words, Theseus." Newt teased, muttering a few words under his breath. The two wizard's clothes appeared back on. Theseus squirmed slightly, he could still feel Newt's release inside of him.

  
  
"If the Ministry scolds me because of what we did, you're dead." Theseus huffed, only receiving a playful smirk in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Good job, you made it through this gross fanfiction
> 
> I wrote this after a 4 hour drive home from a different state and all I could think about was Theseus bottoming so here we are.
> 
> Give me shit please I need to know how to be better sob
> 
> EDIT: wait what i was just scrolling through the top newt tags, saw my fic, and why are people paying attention to this ?? love you strangers tho thanks <3
> 
> EDIT 2 (03-29-19): I've been thinking about redoing this fic? I feel like I can make it better, or something.


End file.
